role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Octaman
Octavius "Octaman" Tentacles is a cephalopodic mutant, who seems to have an insanely accelerative regeneration factor, though the lack of any other powers make him basically nothing but an inferior Deadpool. Personality Octaman's personality usually comes off as cold and distant, an intelligent, and manipulative genius who knows how to resort to exploitation tactics in order to find and get whatever he needs, he seems to be capable by himself of fighting, but would rather be part of a team. His cowardice is what divides him from other semi-immortal monsters, he'd rather be part of a team because he's incredibly scared of dying, he knows that every time he dies, he will go through extreme pain, and he distrusts everything due to this, thinking anything around the corner could be his undoing. He seems to have a superiority complex, as he proclaims himself as the King of the Oceans, despite him probably being amongst the Bottom 10 oceanic monsters, he, however, is blinded by this dream of grandure. History Talking about Octaman's history is...complex, at best, due to him always changing his life to show himself somewhat threatening and imposing. However, most of his tellings of his backstory agree that he is a mutated Octopus (critical research failure, as he's a squid) from either the south of the United States, or the Border with Mexico...if the latter claim's to be believed, he should've been taken to the United States to be either a mere circus act or the poster boy of why radioactive waste doesn't go on the water. Rather than taking either, he instead, decided to run rampant, scaring people and goofing around. His repeated run-ins with police and other humans lead him to being deemed a public enemy, which caused him being hunted down repeatedly...this is where the accuracy of his stories changes, because he says he single-handedly killed all crew members and lives in their beat-up RV, but, seeing how he sleeps in a garbage dumpster on a shady alleyway, these claims are dubious. Therefore, his history section sadly ends here, fact-wise. List of Deaths # Set on fire and suffocated by a ring of gasoline. # Shot repeated times, plunged into the ocean. # Skewered by Meruka's Ice Daggers, while he was sleeping in the garbage. Powers and Abilities * '''Regenerative Factor: '''Octaman's cells reproduce at an alarmingly high rate, to the point he'll be capable of withstanding death, and being able to regenerate himself (this does take time though) * '''Tentacles: '''Octaman has four arms he can use for combat * '''Suction Cups: '''Octaman's limbs are coated with suction cups, which allow him to stick to almost any surface Trivia *Octaman was originally used by Stay, but after he forgot him in 2016, and then mysteriously vanished, he was taken over by Potato *Despite his name, he's actually a squid, due to having six arms rather than eight. *His personality's a homage to post-death Diavolo mixed with his original self **Therefore, Octaman will never reach the truth. *Lately, he's been interested on joining a familiar team of joke villains. *His last name's a reference to Squidward Tentacles. *The fact he's so hard to kill is a "Take That!" to the movie itself, where Octaman is killed repeated times, but he doesn't give up, a critic of the movie says that it "gets tiresome long before the monster finally gives up and dies", this gave Octaman his infamous accelerated regeneration and healing. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Mutants Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Male Category:Characters (StrongestPotato) Category:Below Average Inteligence